Escaping Fate
by Pinkjodz-Jodie92
Summary: Can you escape fate? Peter finds whether his destiny will change when he leaves behind a girl that could perhaps eventually play a large part in his future...


**Summary:** Can you escape fate? Peter finds out whether his destiny will change when he leaves behind a girl that could perhaps eventually play a large part in his future...  
**A/N: **I wasn't going to post this until I'd finished up the other fic, but oh well...here it is :) I started writing this about a week or so ago when I should have been studying for my GCSEs, but they're over with! Anyway, I'm kinda liking this fic at the moment, I like where it's heading to and I have quite a lot of ideas ready for this. So yeah...I hope you enjoy! Reviews = more chapters and big smiles :D haha Oh yes, and this is kinda incesty, but not to a large degree! Only small pairecesty haha

* * *

**Escaping Fate**

**Chapter 1**

Claire's heart sunk like a sinking ship drowning slowly in the ocean as her eyes darted uncontrollably away from the man who was standing in front of her. She could feel her weak mind being torn into small shreds, her sanity she could feel, was swirling around as though it was in a snow storm. She felt lost. Of all the emotions she had felt in seventeen years, never before had she felt so broken and torn apart. So alone. This deep depression was fairly unusual for the supposedly happy-go-lucky cheerleader. Although she may have usually looked and seemed fine, her almost plastic-like smile plastered painfully across her face told a different story. Her bright blue eyes, always glistening with glittery dew would always give people the impression that her eyes simply shone like star-dust. But they were wrong. There was never a day when the young girl hadn't shed a tear. Day after day, her sparkling sea-blue eyes would cry rivers and she would break down in an emotional attempt to end the pain. She was too fragile for any of this.

Claire knew she should have felt happiness for her uncle Peter, she knew that he was simply just moving on in his life. But this so called 'moving on' was a lie…she knew so well of the truth. All this was happening at the wrong time. Claire needed Peter, and she knew he needed her. Claire's life was literally slipping through her fingers and she needed help…Peter's help. The feeling of loneliness was about to become ten times worse then she'd ever felt before. Everything had gotten out of hand. But Peter had been planning to move for months and Claire should have expected that the day would arrive sooner or later. But she wasn't ready to say goodbye to Peter. There was so much she needed to tell him. So many words were going to be left unsaid. But that wasn't the worst of her problems.

Apparently Peter needed his 'own' space and needed to get away from all the Petrelli family drama, which was ironic really seeming as they lived in a huge mansion with so many rooms that Mr Muggles and six of his chums could have one room each with bathroom suites too. He just wasn't happy with his life living with Angela, Nathan…and Claire. Living with his moody mother, his always bickering brother and a…typical teenager wasn't his kind of scene any more. He felt it was time to move on, get married and start a family. The thought of marriage had plagued his mind constantly over the past few months, it'd rotted away the other thoughts in his mind. All the sane thoughts in his head had been destroyed, and all that was left was insanity. An insanity so evil, and sinful that Peter had given up on everything that involved this impurity. It was the best thing in his situation to do.

Being in his twenties, Peter had other things on his mind than 'babysitting' the seventeen year old who he assumed would rather get drunk on the streets than spend 'quality' time with her uncle Peter. But he was wrong and he knew it. This was just a thought to make him feel better…a thought to make him feel normal and not shameful. Claire had always cherished Peter's company and his affection, yet she disliked the awkward moments the two of them would share every now and again. They may have had their fair share of arguments and disagreements but the two of them were the best of friends really. They were the best of relatives…

It was strangely odd for Claire to have had such a wonderful relationship with her uncle. Relationships with people were never good where Claire was concerned. Whether it was her biological mother Meredith who had left her when she was only small and her biological father Nathan who was always on business trips and the like, Claire always seemed to lose trust in the ones she loved most. Everyone always left her. No one ever stuck around. Even Angela made excuses for having month long trips across the country to get away from the disastrous household, leaving Peter to 'baby-sit' Claire, which always turned out to be…eventful. Peter and Claire 'movie time' was always a regular occurrence in the Petrelli household…and it was all about to end.

**XXX**

**1 Month Ago…**

"Pass me the popcorn Pete, you pig," Claire giggled light-heartedly as she tried reaching across Peter to try and grasp the large bowl of popcorn that he was guarding on the arm of the couch. "Come on, stop hoggin' it!"

Peter laughed as he moved the bowl even further away from the giggling girl who was now lying stretched out, flat on her back across the man's lap. Peter could see the sheer determination on Claire's face as she kept attempting to steal the bowl from the man's tight grip. "Come on Pete, please?" She smiled sweetly, her eyes glistening with innocence. Peter simply shook his head and put his hand over the young girl's bright eyes. "Hey, that's not fair!"

"But Claire, you know I can't resist those puppy dog eyes, you get your own way too easily."

"Whatever," Claire mumbled as she sat up normally on the couch, shifting away from the young man as she did, her arms folded. Peter rolled his eyes as he noticed Claire's eyes of fury burning holes through Peter's fairly tanned skin. "Don't give me that face Clairebear," Peter laughed as he grabbed Claire by the waist and pulled her closer to him. Tickling her furiously, Claire began to giggle uncontrollably.

"Stop it Pete! Oi!" Claire was now screaming with laughter as Peter began to move his hands down Claire's body, tickling her and tickling her until she couldn't take anymore. "Pete…" Claire whispered as he stopped for a moment, allowing Claire to catch her breath. The young girl breathed so heavily, she was almost panting like an excited puppy dog. As the two's eyes met, Claire immediately shifted her gaze as Peter's eyes fixated onto Claire's lips and then her blushing cheeks.

"I er, yeah I better go…big day tomorrow. I er, need an early night. Bye Pete…r" Claire muttered quickly as her mind played embarrassing and taunting tricks on her. She couldn't think straight, let along control what she was doing. One minute she was about to move on and head upstairs for an early night and the next she was on Peter's lap, caught up in a passionate and almost demonic kiss of fury. Her mind was messed up, lust-ridden and Peter knew it. She was vulnerable and he couldn't help but take advantage of it. Peter needed to move on…and escape.

* * *

**Thank you everyone for reading and I hope you have enjoyed this chapter? Do you think Peter can escape his fate? Dun dun dun...!**


End file.
